Cellular phones placed near multi-user speakerphones in conference rooms can generate signals that can disrupt live conferences due to electrical interference. This occurs when call signaling messages are transmitted to the phone and are picked up by the conference bridge. This interference occurs when phones are either turned off or on, and can reach high enough levels to make conversation unintelligible.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for detecting and correcting electrical interference in a conference call.